Razones por las que no quedar con un ex novio
by Eve Potter
Summary: SPOILER DH. Tiemblan los cimientos de su perfecta vida cuando él vuelve a aparecer. Slash HD
1. Draco

Después de que Harry Potter reapareciera en su vida, Draco creyó haber encontrado la perfecta vida que tanto había anhelado. Nunca contó con que el héroe, el salvador fuera a darle la patada, y mandarlo a paseo.

Sí, lo se... un montón de fics a medio hacer y empiezo otro, pero este es corto, tres capítulos y os olvidais de lo pesada que puedo llegar a ser. En fin espero que os guste.

Millones de gracias a Si callo, reviento por su infinita paciencia y beteo.

¡Ah, sí! Como siempre nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK, porque si algo me perteneciera, por ejemplo Sirius Black jamás habría muerto. En fin, que la vida es así de dura.

Contiene ligeros Spoilers sobre el séptimo libro. Besis y gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

Razones por las que no es bueno quedar con un ex-novio.

Parte I

Draco Malfoy tiene 25 años, un flamante deportivo rojo y un apartamento en una de las zonas más exclusivas del Londres Mágico. Es guapo, siempre lo ha sido, así que eso no cuenta a la hora de enumerar sus numerosas cualidades, pero a él le gusta hacérselo saber a la gente, por lo que Draco es guapo, atractivo y tan sexy que cuando pasa por tu lado podrías caer rendido a sus pies o perder el sentido, realmente a él le da igual siempre que tu cara dé de bruces con el suelo. Es rico, no tanto como antaño, pero aún es capaz de conseguir las mejores localidades para el teatro, los reservados más lujosos en los restaurantes y sobre todo y ante todo, todo lo que desea. Pero eso es algo que siempre ha sido así, desde que tiene uso de razón siempre ha conseguido lo que quiere, bien es cierto que hubo una época - esa que prefiere no mencionar a la hora de hablar de su vida, esa con tantos claroscuros que podría sorprender a más de uno – en las que las cosas no le fueron nada bien, entre los dieciséis y los dieciocho su vida fue un completo desastre, pero ¡ey! era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se venían a bajo, y mucho menos por nimiedades como haber intentando matar al director de tu escuela, haber formado parte del círculo interno del mayor mago tenebroso de toda la historia o tener a un padre condenado al exilio. No, definitivamente no sería propio de un Malfoy venirse abajo.

La guerra marcó a toda su generación, eso es algo que todo el mundo tiene claro, pero es que hay casos y casos. A algunos, como Granger o Weasley, los convirtió en héroes y otorgó a la comadreja esos cinco minutos de gloria que todo mago debería tener a lo largo de su vida. Otros, como Pansy Parkinson o Blaise Zabinni, perdieron demasiado en aquella guerra, familia, dinero y prestigio, por lo que Draco se consideraba bastante afortunado a la hora de mirar atrás y echar cuentas de todo lo que podría haberle sucedido y no ocurrió, desde perder la vida hasta terminar con sus huesos en Azkaban. Afortunadamente ni lo uno ni lo otro había ocurrido, y todo gracias a la misma persona.

_**Harry Potter. **_

Obsesión primaria y fundamental a lo largo de la mayoría de su existencia, el héroe, el salvador lo había sido una vez más de sus huesos. No solo lo sacó de aquella sala en llamas sino que testificó a favor de su madre, y al suyo propio – cuando Draco le vio entrar en el tribunal, sentarse frente a todos aquellos magos y brujas y proclamar su inocencia y la de Narcissa creyó estar soñando, para alegría de pocos y de desgracia de otros muchos, no lo estaba – fue absuelto de todos los cargos condenado únicamente a pagar unas cuantas multas, que mermaron sus arcas pero que bien valían la pena si no tenía que pasar por Azkaban, y es que no solo odiaba la idea de pasar los años en la cárcel, sino que las rayas negras y blancas no le favorecían en absoluto.

Cuando Potter testificó a su favor y le proporcionó una nueva oportunidad no se lo pensó dos veces, se decidió a vivir la vida al límite, hizo todo lo que deseaba, viajó por todo el mundo durante un año entero, solo por el placer de no ser reconocido por la calle. Vendió Malfoy Manor y aunque con tristeza vio derruirse su casa para dar paso a una nueva urbanización mágica, los acontecimientos finales en aquella mansión le retorcían las tripas de tal manera que ver caer el último de sus muros fue un alivio, pues con ello caían los últimos vestigios de los mayores errores de su familia.

Sus padres tuvieron de emigrar a Francia, a un pequeño _château_que la familia tenía a orillas de la desembocadura del río Sena, fue difícil separarse de su madre, de su padre no tanto pero es que en los últimos meses de la guerra, y sobre todo en los meses en lo que Lucius fue sometido a juicio tras juicio, su relación se fue enfriando hasta convertirse en algo tirante y sobre todo distante. Con sus padres fuera de Londres, Draco se quedó completamente solo, no tenía amigos pues la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases había perecido en la batalla final, otros habían sido condenados por sus crímenes y los más sensatos como Theoddore Nott, habían abandonado el país mucho antes, por lo que debió comenzar, una vez más, desde cero.

Escoger una carrera en la que volcar su inteligencia no fue algo sencillo, seguramente hubiera sido capaz de desarrollar cualquiera de las numerosas opciones que se le presentaban, pero Draco era Draco, lo que el convertía en alguien realmente especial, digamos que complicado. Una por una fue desechando casi todas las carreras del mundo mágico, medimagia ¡oh, Merlín! nada de sangre y vísceras por favor; Auror, Draco recuerda que cuando la orientadora le habló de ella su carcajada resonó por todos los pasillos de la facultad; leyes y derecho mágico, no estaba en su naturaleza defender a nadie que no fuera el mismo; finanzas, algo típico y tópico, cualquiera se hubiera esperado eso de él, y ahora que estaba comenzando una nueva vida¿por qué seguir lo preestablecido?

Hay algo que muy poca gente sabe de Draco y es que tiene un don, una sensibilidad especial para el arte y realmente cuando la gente lo descubre no puede creérselo, porque Draco es frívolo y superficial en la mayoría de las ocasiones – o en casi todas - y tiene esa tendencia narcisista que podría exasperar al más tranquilo. Terminó decantandose por una combinación nueva entre la historia del arte y las bellas artes; cuando Draco entró la primera vez en su clase creyó haberse equivocado por lo que salió para preguntar tres veces, a tres personas distintas si esa era el aula donde debía tomar clases, apesadumbrado descubrió que sí y que sus compañeros eran una mezcla de todas las tendencias pasadas de moda, había hippies, mods, punks y una mezcla extraña entre pijo y macarra que no acababa de comprender.

No fue duro ni difícil sacar la carrera adelante, trabajar codo a codo con sus compañeros fue algo más duro; pero es que no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo en equipo, a no ser que fuera con sus amigos de toda la vida, y aquellos nuevos compañeros lograban sacarlo de sus casillas; los que no eran un desastre completo en cuando a vestimenta, tenían el cerebro atrofiado, y los que no lo tenían, poseían un gusto pésimo para el arte. Salvo ella.

Josie, la que a día de hoy es su socia, mejor amiga y confidente personal, fue como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto: esperanzador. La joven de ascendencia alemana y sueca, era lo más bello que Draco había visto en su vida, una delicada flor de primavera, una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Hasta que abría la boca. En ese momento la grácil doncella que la rubia aparentaba ser, se tornaba más camionero de bar de carretera que otra cosa; pero se convirtió en necesaria para él, porque aunque sus caracteres fuesen tan opuestos, ella le escuchaba, y era casi en la única persona en la que Draco había aprendido a confiar. Y para él eso era mucho más importante que la cantidad de palabras mal sonantes que la belleza rubia pudiera soltar en menos de un minuto.

Con una amiga, una carrera y un nuevo apartamento, Draco creyó tenerlo todo. Por una vez en la vida. Pero se equivocó, cuando Josie encontró a Brad, un medimago varios años mayor que ella se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Un acompañante, un cuerpo del que colgarse, un brazo en el que sostenerse al caminar por las calles en pleno diciembre. En fin, un novio.

Esto le ocasionó un nuevo quebradero de cabeza, porque ningún de los chicos que conocía le parecía lo suficiente bueno para él – probablemente no habría nadie en la faz de la tierra que lo fuera, pero tenía que asumirlo y buscar al que fuera lo más parecido posible a ese imposible – así que se desesperó, arrastrando consigo a Josie y al pobre Brad a esa desesperación a esa angustia por encontrar al chico perfecto, con el que compartir su perfecta vida.

- ¡Draco! – chilló Josie desde la otra punta del pasillo - ¡Lo encontramos! – se señaló a ella misma y a su novio.

- ¿Su sentido del gusto? – preguntó poniendo una mueca de desagrado al ver el horrible jersey que Brad lucía.

- No, idiota. A tu chico.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos al chico perfecto para ti.

Al parecer Brad, que había entrado en los Chudley Cannon como medimago suplente, había hecho buenas migas con uno de los jugadores, según ambos era un chico excepcional, guapo y divertido. Con un carácter que Draco adoraría, y pese a que fue un poco reticente al conocer la profesión del supuesto chico perfecto, decidió dar una oportunidad a sus amigos – además había conseguido mesa para el restaurante más chic del momento después de, para su horror, más de tres semanas en la lista de espera y aunque lo normal eran seis meses, él era Draco Malfoy - por lo que era una buena forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

A regañadientes se reconoció a si mismo que estaba nervioso porque ¿y si de verdad era el chico perfecto¿y si conseguía la felicidad, al fin? Se esmeró más que ninguna otra noche en su atuendo, en colocar cada mechón de su cabello. Recogió en la puerta de su apartamento a Brad y Josie, el chico perfecto llegaría por su cuenta. Le gustaba llegar pronto a los lugares para comprobar la puntualidad de los demás, si ese era su chico debía llegar a la hora justa. Cuando el camarero les anunció que el joven acababa de llegar, Draco contempló su rolex con una sonrisa en los labios. Su estomago se retorció y el corazón comenzó a bombear tan rápido que apenas si podía escuchar nada más que el latido de su corazón¡santo merlín, nunca había estado tan nervioso!

–¡Potter! –gritó provocando que todo el restaurante girara el rostro en su dirección.

–Buenas noches, Malfoy –Harry le sonrió con entusiasmo.

–¿Qué coño de broma es esta? –protestó levantándose.

–¿Broma? –preguntó Josie.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? –siseó.

–Él es el chico del que te hable –musitó Brad más asustado que de costumbre.

–¡Oh, mierda santísima! –exclamó- ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que era él?

–Porque no preguntaste –se sinceró Josie, quien se arrepintió al instante al ver la mirada cargada de odio de su mejor amigo–. Bueno, él nos dijo que os conocías pero que sería divertido que…

–¡Tú! –Draco dio paso al frente y posó su índice sobre el pecho del moreno– ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

–Tú –sonrió de medio lado.

–Eres, eres… ¡agh! –chilló enervado por lo disparatado de la situación–. No pienso desperdiciar una reserva tan cara como esta con alguien como tú, Potter.

–Nadie quiere desperdiciar, nada.

–Será mejor que te largues, porque… ¿Qué haces? –exclamó al ver como el otro se sentaba.

–Hemos venido a cenar¿no?

–Sí –respondió la pareja al unísono.

–No, claro que no.

–Entonces, Malfoy¿para que me has traído a un restaurante?

–Yo no te he traído a un restaurante.

–Me has invitado.

–Si hubiera sabido que…

–No lo habrías hecho, lo sabemos. Pero es demasiado tarde, ahora¿te importaría sentarte y dejar de llamar la atención?

Draco nunca supo porque, pero se sentó al lado de Josie, clavando sus ojos grises en él, que sentado al otro lado de la mesa le sonreía con bravuconería; la mayor parte de la cena se la pasó con los dedos crispados entorno al tenedor y aunque de verdad que intentó disfrutar de la cena no pudo hacerlo, solo tenía ganas de coger el tenedor y clavárselo a Potter en la mano y verle chillar y gritar.

Brad y Josie decidieron poner pies en polvorosa antes incluso de que el aparcacoches le devolviera el mercedes a Draco, pero Harry por su parte no tenía los mismos planes.

–¿Podrías acercarme a mi casa?

–¿Qué¿Te has vuelto gilipollas o que? –preguntó más cabreado aún– ¿Voldemort te frío el cerebro, verdad?

–Vamos, no es para tanto, solo vivo unas calles más abajo –explicó–. No puedo aparecerme en el apartamento porque Ron está con Hermione, lo que probablemente signifique sexo por cualquier lugar de la casa.

–¡Oh, joder, Potter! –gimió–. No necesito saber de los detalles sexuales de la comadreja y la sabelotodo.

–Bueno, entonces ¿me llevas? –Harry sonrió tanto que terminó por descolocar a Draco que cuando quiso darse cuenta conducía indicado por el moreno–. Baja por esa calle… Oye, Malfoy.

–¿Qué? –gruñó.

–¿Te apetece ir a tomar una copa? –El frenazo seco catapultó a Harry contra el salpicadero.– ¡Joder, coño! –gritó llevándose la mano a su reventada ceja– ¿Qué pretendías, matarme?

–Puede –siseó– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú? –preguntó mirándole por fin, Harry rebuscaba en el interior de su chaqueta, Draco le tendió un pañuelo.

–Gracias.

–¿Qué pretendes con esto, Potter?

–Nada –intentó mover el retrovisor pero no lo consiguió Draco bufó irritado y arrebatándole el pañuelo, tomó el mentón de Harry con sus dedos y lo giró para limpiar la herida.

–Potter¿qué pretendes?

–Ya te he dicho que nada¡au! –se quejó cuando Draco presionó con fuerza los dedos contra su ceja–. Solo pensé que sería divertido volver a vernos.

–Claro, como si tú y yo hubiéramos hecho algo divertido juntos en el pasado.

–No, pero… las cosas cambian¿no? –Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo.

Draco tragó saliva y dejó que la presión de sus dedos sobre la barbilla del moreno descendiera. Que ese instante fue el momento de menor lucidez de su vida, lo tiene claro, desde aquel día, desde el preciso instante en el que se inclinó hacia él, en el segundo en el que sus labios se pusieron en contacto fue consciente de acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Bueno en realidad, no lo supo hasta tres años después, cuando Harry rompió con él, cuando lo dejó plantado a las puertas de un matrimonio que pensaban contraer en pocos meses. Porque aunque ahora doliera reconocerlo, aunque fuera duro aceptarlo, aquellos tres años junto a Harry habían sido los mejores de su vida. No fueron años de paz y tranquilidad, porque siempre terminaban discutiendo, pero había algo en él, que le completaba; y nadie podía decir lo contrario porque tenían esa mirada, compartían esas sonrisas cómplices que hacían que ni siquiera Ron -el más reacio a su noviazgo- pudiera poner pegas a su relación ¡Merlín, como se había enamorado de él! Como un tonto, hasta el tuétano de sus huesos, tenía a Harry metido bajo su piel.

Aún ahora. Casi dos años después.

En todo ese tiempo, eterno para él en los primeros meses, su vida había vuelto a dar un vuelco, sin Harry su vida parecía no tener sentido y se odió por todo aquello porque él era Draco Malfoy y no necesitaba a nadie para sobrevivir. Ni siquiera a Harry. Desgraciadamente erró en sus pensamientos porque necesitaba de él como agua de mayo, era su aire para respirar, su necesidad primordial y había desaparecido de su vida de la noche a la mañana, sin más explicaciones que lo suyo debía terminar, que estaba cansado de sus discusiones sin sentido, pero sobre todo del carácter volátil, egoísta y egocéntrico de Draco que únicamente se preocupaba por su propio bienestar.

Vagó días enteros por el apartamento que habían compartido esos últimos años, vestido con un pantalón negro de chándal que Harry había dejado olvidado en el armario, regodeándose en su propia miseria y en tarros y tarros de helado de chocolate negro con trocitos de chocolate blanco, su favorito. No podía entender que había hecho mal para perder al amor de su vida, porque él le amaba, más que a nada en este mundo, incluso más que a su deportivo, a su galería o a ese Monet que lucía majestuoso sobre el cabecero de su cama¡maldición! si es que le amaba a pesar de su torpeza, de su falta de modales, de su escaso gusto para la moda y de esas irrefrenables ganas que le entraban a Harry de, en todo momento, abrazarlo, achucharlo como si fuera un oso de peluche; Merlín sabe que Draco tuvo que hacer esfuerzos verdaderamente grandes para poder mostrar un poco de todo eso que sentía por Harry en público porque él no estaba acostumbrado aquello, a besarle en un rincón apartado de una fiesta, a sentarse juntos en un parque con el brazo de Harry sobre sus hombros, o simplemente a pasear de la mano por Trafalgar Square. Pero Draco lo hizo, hizo todo lo que creyó necesario para estar con él, para pasar el resto de sus días juntos.

Al parecer no fue suficiente.

Le había costado tanto salir de aquella depresión, que cuando recordaba aquellos días aún sentía esa presión en el pecho, esas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, chillar y patalear. Pero lo superó, como todo lo malo de su vida, dejó atrás a Harry y siguió adelante. Aunque doliera. Aunque matara poco a poco.

Dos años después de su ruptura, Draco seguía regentando la galería que había adquirido junto con Josie y que ahora tenía su sede en uno de los mejores locales de la avenida King´s Cross; en lo profesional era conocido como uno de los mejores marchantes de arte mágico de todo el país y parte del extranjero, pero sobre todo era respetado por sus compañeros porque Draco tenía ese don para convertir una obra de un autor cualquiera en una pieza de coleccionista. En aquellos años había descubierto varios pintores y escultores que se habían abierto paso en el mundillo gracias a que él había actuado como mecenas de sus colecciones, le había proporcionado el espaldarazo necesario para triunfar, a día de hoy esos artistas eran lo más cotizados y Draco al ser su descubridor era elogiado por propios y extraños.

En lo personal las cosas eran más difíciles, porque nadie era como Harry, nadie tenía su sonrisa, ni hacía ese ruidito con la nariz cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, ni se estiraba sobre la cama como un felino mientras intentaba desperezarse. Draco buscaba a Harry en cada uno de los chicos que pasaban por su vida, pero nadie era él; así que su vida sentimental era un completo y auténtico desastre.

En dos semanas Draco presentaría la obra de una muchacha menuda, de aspecto desvalido pero con una garra y entusiasmo en sus obras que le había fascinado desde el primer momento, por lo que esos días estaba totalmente volcado en su trabajo. Gertrud, la recepcionista de la galería, estaba en casa con más de treinta y nueve grados de fiebre, Josie de viaje por Italia en busca de unas obras que él mismo le había encargado, por lo que el estrés era aún mayor pues tenía que hacer cargo de la galería completamente solo.

– Buenos días

– Buenos días –respondió sin levantar la vista de los documentos que tenía que firmar–, si espera un segundo le atenderé.

Por supuesto –Draco tecleó unos datos en el ordenador y guardó el archivo, dejó

Las gafas que usaba para ponerse frente al ordenador sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie.

–¿Harry?

– Hola, Draco.

–¿Qué…? –su voz sonó más aguda que nunca y tuvo que carraspear, tratando de tragar saliva al mismo tiempo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Estaba haciendo unas compras y recordé que habías trasladado la galería aquí, así que bueno, pensé que estaría bien volver a verte.

–Ya… –Frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, pero sobre todo con su maldito corazón que si seguía así se le saldría del pecho y se estamparía contra Harry al grito "Dios, que bueno estás".

–¿Todo bien? –Draco asintió–. He ido leyendo algunos artículos, parece que has conseguido hacerte hueco dentro del círculo de los mejores marchantes del país.

–¿Acaso lo dudabas?

– No, claro que no –respondió con una sonrisa–. Creo que… ¿tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene verdad?

–Sí –"Oh, mierda, joder… se acuerda de mi cumpleaños¿por qué tiene que ser tan mono?"

–Ya… –Y entonces hizo eso, ese gesto, que traía a Draco completamente loco, pasó su mano por la nuca removiéndose el cabello, siempre, siempre hacía eso cuando no estaba seguro de sí mismo, cuando dudaba de sus palabras o sus acciones– ¿Te apetecería tomar algo ese día? Bueno, si no tienes otros planes… claro.

–Yo… –¿Cómo iba a decirle que sí? Después de dos años sin saber absolutamente nada de él, después de que le dejara plantado, de que se marchara y rompiera con él con excusas baratas–. Claro, bueno… tengo una cena con unos amigos, pero mmm… sí creo que podemos… tomar algo antes.

–¡Estupendo! Puedo pasar a recogerte por aquí, si te parece bien.

–Por supuesto.

–Bueno, pues tengo que seguir de compras –levantó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano–. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

–Claro, hasta la semana que viene.

Harry salió de la galería con la mirada de Draco en su espalda –bueno un poquito más abajo– cuando lo perdió de vista, resopló con fuerza dejándose caer sobre la silla. ¿Qué acababa de hacer¡Dios, se había vuelto completamente loco! Había aceptado una cita –no, Draco no, una cita no, era simplemente una invitación a tomar una copa por su cumpleaños– con Harry, con el hombre que había roto su corazón y al que seguía queriendo con la misma intensidad que cinco años atrás. ¡Maldita sea¿Por qué lo había hecho?

–¿Qué has hecho qué? –gritó Josie desde el otro lado del teléfono.

–He aceptado una invitación de Harry para salir a tomar algo el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo sin poder creérselo aún.

–¿Te has vuelto loco?

–No

–¿No recuerdas todo el daño que te hizo?

–Sí

–Entonces¿Por (por) qué cojones has aceptado su invitación?

–¿Por qué le quiero? –preguntó.

–¡Oh, mierda, Draco! Ya habíamos hablado y aclarado eso. No puedes seguir enamorado de él.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque rompió contigo hace dos años, porque canceló vuestro compromiso, con excusas del tipo "Estoy cansado de discutir contigo" o esa que tanto me gusta "A veces creo que solo te preocupas por ti mismo" ¡Merlín y la puta que le parió! –exclamó enfurecida–. Todos os vimos esos años, incluso ese amigo, ese que tiene un gusto pésimo por la ropa.

–Ron.

–Ese, dijo que no entendía sus razones, que ¿cómo era que te llamaba?

–Hurón.

–Eso que no entendía por qué te dejaba, que "el hurón se ha convertido en una persona aceptable, por ti". Yo le oí decírselo en aquella cena.

–Ya, lo sé. Pero…

–Mierda, Draco, esto no nos va llevar a ningún lado.

–Pero se acuerda de mi cumpleaños, ha venido a verme quizás…

–¡Ah, no, no y no! Ni si te ocurra dejar que ese pensamiento se asiente en tu cabecita hermosa.

–¿Qué pensamiento?

–Draco, no. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

–Josie, no es tan fácil. Yo le quiero, puede que se haya dado cuenta de que fue un error, de que…

–¡Que no, coño! –Draco tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja pues los gritos de su mejor amiga estaban taladrando su tímpano– . No pienso dejar que ese bastardo vuelva a machacarte, no voy a dejar que pases por lo mismo.

–El problema Josie, es que yo si quiero.

Cuando regresó de Italia, con las obras que Draco le había pedido bajo el brazo, Josie no cesó en su empeñó por hacerle desistiro, pero gasto tiempo y energías en vano porque Draco creía en las segundas oportunidades¿no le había dado el propio Harry la oportunidad para rehacer su vida testificando a su favor¿Por qué no darle una nueva oportunidad a su amor?

–Esto va a salir mal –masculló Josie mirando a su novio apoyado en el dintel de la puerta– Le va a destrozar el corazón.

–No tiene porque.

–Brad, no me lleves la contraria –se quejó– ambos lo sabemos.

–Pero míralo –señaló hacia Draco que revoloteaba del vestidor a la cama y viceversa– hacía tiempo que no estaba tan contento.

–Esto va a salir mal.

–Ya lo habías dicho.

–Pero es que lo sé. Como le haga daño te juro que… -siseó entre dientes.

–Lo sé, lo sé –Brad la estrechó entre sus brazos y beso su cabello.– ¿Por qué no vas a tratar de calmarlo? Yo iré a por una tila, le va a dar un colapso nervioso.

–Está bien –se despidieron con un beso y Josie se adentró en la habitación– ¿Cuántas veces te has cambiado de ropa?

–Tres –Josie alzó una ceja–. Vale, seis.

–Draco…

–Doce –murmuró resignado–. Pero es que no encuentro nada que me guste, quiero que me vea espectacular, que sepa que todo me va de maravilla y que se está perdiendo lo mejor de su vida, así volverá a mí.

–Draco, sabes que…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero déjame tener una ilusión por primera vez en mi vida.

–Quiero que tengas ilusiones, que toda tu vida sea una continua ilusión, pero sobre todo que las consigas pero han pasado dos años, Harry puede haber cambiado y quizás ya no es del hombre del que te enamoraste.

–Harry no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo. Y me sigue queriendo, solo que no lo sabe.

Josie angustiada le despidió con el abrazó más fuerte que Draco podría recordar en mucho tiempo, le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado y que sería amigos hasta que Merlín se los llevara con él –baste decir que Draco sintió como si fuera al campo de guerra en vez de al Top In, un café irlandés que estaba siendo el último grito en la zona del Soho– (,) pero agradeció la preocupación de su mejor amiga, aunque realmente sabía que nada podía salir mal, llevaba sus vaqueros D&G, su camisa blanca de Marc Jacobs y la americana más reciente que Armani había sacado al mercado, estaba más irresistible que nunca y con toda la confianza que había perdido en esos dos años. Era Draco Malfoy a la caza y conquista de su más preciada pieza: Harry Potter.

¿Qué podía salir mal?


	2. Harry

Muchisisisimas gracias a todos y todas las que me habeís dejado un comentario, que creo que ya están respondido por cierto... Wiiii... Bueno este es la segunda y penúltima parte de esta historia. Sería la visión de Harry de todo lo acontecido en esos años. En fin espero que os guste.

* * *

**Parte II**

Harry James Potter tiene 25 años, la saeta de fuego con la que Jefferson Mountain ganó la primera copa de EuroQuidditch para los Chudley Cannon, un bonito apartamento en el centro de Londres y un puesto fijo como buscador de la selección inglesa. Ha ganado en belleza con el paso de los años, no es que antes no la tuviera, es que ahora destaca mucho más, es más alto, más fornido y sobre todo ha perdido esa expresión infantil de su rostro. Es un hombre, un macho, un Don Juan de poca monta. Su vida ha cambiado y está feliz por ello, porque ya no es perseguido por hordas de mortifagos y magos oscuros que quieren destruirle, machacarle y hacerle pequeños pedacitos. Cambia mortifagos por fans, y destrucción por gloriosas sesiones de sexo, ahora sus perseguidores aspiran como mucho a que el héroe se meta entre sus piernas. No es que no le guste, para nada, es que está empezando a cansarse de ello. Pero¡ey! es Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el niño-que-resucitó y el niño-que-mató-a-quien-tú-ya-sabes tiene que poder con todo eso y mucho más.

La guerra marcó su vida como a todos los que la vivieron, pero a él más que ningún otro; no todos habían tenido que morir para volver a la vida y acabar con Voldemort pero él sí, y lo había hecho gustosamente pues era su destino, de ese del que tanto le habían hablado desde los once años. Pero una vez hubo terminado todo, se encontró perdido, porque ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora? Ya no había mago al que destruir, ni mortifagos a los que perseguir; realmente durante aquellos primeros meses tras la caída de Voldemort se sintió francamente solo y perdido, ahora podía olvidar todos aquellos miserables acontecimientos, y bien sabe Merlín que estaba dispuesto a ello; solo uno de todos aquellos sucesos acaecidos durante la guerra no pudo olvidarlo. Y como siempre él, tenía que estar en medio de todo.

**Draco Malfoy**

Obsesión primaria y fundamental durante gran parte de su estancia en Hogwarts, el hurón, el cobarde lo había sido una vez más. No solo lo sacó de aquella sala en llamas, sino que algo en su interior sentía que le debía algo más, algo por haber intentado matarle — sin intención claro, y en defensa propia como decían los abogados muggles — en aquel baño un año antes de que la gran batalla hubiera tenido lugar; era cierto que le había salvado la vida una vez más, pero Harry no podía olvidar aquella expresión de angustia, el temor en sus ojos cuando aquella mano, delicada y pálida se había extendido hacia él en una suplica muda; tampoco podía olvidar los dedos crispados entorno a su cintura, el rostro hundido contra su espalda, y los débiles sollozos cuando Draco tuvo que dejar atrás a uno de sus más fieles amigos. Quizás por ese complejo de héroe del que tanto intentaba zafarse, o porque la expresión angustiada del rubio, tuvo que salvarle una vez más, testificando a su favor en el juicio que el Ministerio había levantado contra él; salvar a Narcissa había sido mucho más fácil, solo era una madre velando por su familia.

Terminado su nuevo acto de heroicidad, Harry tenía a su merced toda una vida, podía por fin dirigir las riendas de su destino. Estaba aterrado, sin un apoyo firme a su lado como Sirius, Remus o el propio Dumbledore, era la primera vez en su vida que tenía y podía decidir por propia voluntad lo que hacer con ella, y era bastante difícil cuando estás acostumbrado a eso, a que alguien maneje los hilos de tu vida con total impunidad; pero era joven, guapo y tenía dinero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Simple: vivir la vida.

Harry pasó varios años sin hacer nada más que derrochar su fortuna, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera pensado eso de él; era un niño bueno, uno de esos muchachos que toda madre quería para sus hijas — si restábamos el hecho de que Harry probablemente hubiera desechado a todas las hijas y se hubiera decantado por el hermano, el primo o el tío — un buen amigo, y una mejor persona, pero estaba cansado de eso, y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de la vida como no lo había hecho nunca. Viajó y volvió a viajar, recorrió el mundo completamente solo, se mezclo entre los muggles, regresó al mundo mágico para abandonarlo nuevamente, hasta que vivir la vida se convirtió en demasiado poco para él. No era de esa clase de personas, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, Harry era amigo de sus amigos, y ese muchacho que las madres querían para sus hijas.

Trato de convertirse en alguien sereno, tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo y aunque desechó casi todas carreras y trabajos que le proponían — incluso el cargo de primer ministro — volvió a vivir cerca de sus amigos, se ocupó del hijo de su añorado Remus Lupin, regresando al mundo mágico y reencontrándose con una de sus mayores pasiones. El Quidditch. Harry era endemoniadamente bueno sobre la escoba, nadie dudaba de eso, pero era el niño que vivió, y verlo convertido en una estrella del deporte rey no era algo que todo el mundo aceptase; tuvo que lidiar con el disgusto de Molly Weasley que esperaba verle al frente del ministerio, fracaso en el intento de consolar a Minerva por rechazar educadamente la dirección de Hogwarts y sintió un deje de envidia en la voz de Ron cuando le felicito tras fichar por sus amados Chudley Cannon.

Con 20 años recién cumplidos Harry se convirtió en toda una estrella deportiva, batió records inamovibles, como la captura más rápida en un partido de la liga inglesa. La prensa deportiva estaba entusiasmada con él, no todos los días un mago como Harry Potter se subía a una escoba y se dejaba la piel — y los huesos en más de una ocasión — en conseguir la preciada bola dorada. Había pasado un corto periodo de tiempo, en un equipo de la segunda división pero su brillante actuación y la llamada del seleccionador inglés le proporcionaron, tras el mundial, un puesto en los Chudley Cannon. Con Harry en el equipo los Chudley volvieron a recuperar las glorias de antaño, ganaron su primera liga y se clasificaron para las competiciones europeas. Pero todo eso pasó mucho después de su primer mundial, mucho después de que su vida volviera a cambiar para siempre.

Harry había viajado casi dos años en completa soledad, había visitado multitud de países, pero había algo en Francia que le volvía loco, pero sobre todo París; quizás era ese aire bohemio del barrio de los artistas, o lo bucólico de los Campos Eliseos en pleno mes de Diciembre; o simplemente que había algo en el ambiente, algo que podía respirarse que no había en su Londres natal. Descubrió en aquella visita para los mundiales, que había algo más por lo que adoraba aquella ciudad, los parisinos, con ese acento, esa forma de pronunciar su nombre "Hagy", paladeándolo, degustándolo como poca gente sabía hacer. Durante el partido de cuartos de final que les enfrentaba contra Polonia, Harry estaba más pendiente de las gradas que de buscar la snitch, pero había tanto chico guapo entre los espectadores, que era realmente difícil fijarse —tenía 20 años, la gente debía entender que a veces meterla en caliente era más importante que una pelotita dorada—; sobre su escoba se dio cuento de lo frívolo que se había convertido para tales menesteres, pero se suponía que así debían actuar, además buscaba polvos, no amantes y mucho menos novios. Mientras tenía su propio debate interno acerca de su actitud con respecto hacia el sexo y las relaciones, el buscador polaco puso rumbo a la snitch que aleteaba frente a una de las tribunas privadas, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y por lo alto, condujo su escoba hacia el lugar, y con el Quidditch corriéndole por las venas consiguió alcanzar a su rival e incluso adelantarlo, estiró la mano y la cerró sobre la pelota dorada; en aquel mismo instante todo el universo desapareció, solo quedaron brillantes, deslumbrantes y hasta casi resplandecientes los ojos grises más hipnóticos que había visto en su vida. Por un momento se le cortó la respiración, el aliente se le atoró en la garganta y la boca se le secó; quiso acercarse hasta aquella tribuna, quiso encontrar al dueño de aquella visión mágica pero el resto del equipo le abordó dispuesto a felicitarle. Minutos después cuando consiguió zafarse de sus compañeros, el fruto de su perplejidad y atontamiento momentáneo había desaparecido.

Aquel verano, previo a su fichaje por los Chudley Cannon, tuvo más sueños eróticos que en toda su vida, casi ni recuerda las veces que se había levantado completamente pegajoso con las sabanas empapadas. Lo curioso para Harry, es que hubiera jurado que aquellos ojos le eran familiares, que había algo en ellos que ya había visto, pero por más que lo había intentado no había conseguido averiguar a quien le recordaban. Con los primeros entrenamientos en su nuevo equipo pareció que su obsesión por la búsqueda de aquellas orbes grises había desaparecido; pero entonces Harry conoció a Brad. El medimago suplente, era un muchacho realmente divertido con gustos similares a los suyos por lo que congeniaron con gran rapidez.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo para ver el partido del Arsenal? —preguntó Harry entrando en la consulta de Brad.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó—. Me encantaría, pero un amigo de Josie nos ha invitado a cenar, me pasaran a recoger en un rato.

—Vaya… bueno para la vuelta. Nos vemos, Brad.

Harry pasó por los vestuarios a recoger las cosas de su taquilla dispuesto a pasar una aburrida noche de fútbol y cerveza en su casa; con lo que no contaba era con reencontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que le habían enloquecido durante varios meses. Con la bolsa de deporte cargada al hombro Harry descendió los escalones de la entrada principal al campo de entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannon cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo. Allí parado frente a él, apoyado sobre el capo de un deportivo rojo y manteniendo una, por lo que parecía, animada conversación con una preciosa rubia, estaba el dueño, el poseedor de aquellos maravillosos ojos, la obsesión de varios meses, de sus sueños más húmedos.

—¡Mierda, coño, joder! —refunfuñó—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó clamando al cielo—. ¿Por qué a mí?

Draco, Draco Malfoy. No podía ser otro hombre, ni siquiera una mujer —por mucho que le pusieran menos que meterla en un cactus— pero no, el mundo, el puto destino tenían que ponerse en su contra. Volvió sobre sus pasos sin ser visto y se encerró en el vestuario, hundiendo la cabeza entre las piernas. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello¿Cómo es que su maldito grano en el culo, el pedante, el arrogante, el asqueroso Malfoy había acabado siendo el fruto de sus pasiones más bajas? Después de intentar sacárselo de la cabeza a golpes contra una de las taquillas, Harry consideró la opción de que ahora que conocía la identidad del dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos todo terminaría, porque a él no le ponía cachondo el puñetero y estirado Malfoy.

_Craso error. _

Sus sueños se volvieron muchos más vívidos, más calientes, más pegajosos. Se despertaba todas las mañanas cubierto de su propio semen como si de un quinceañero se tratara, la imagen de Draco le acompañaba a todas partes, se imaginaba a si mismo arrinconando aquel cuerpo contra cualquier lugar, poseyéndolo, haciéndolo suyo. Se pasaba las mañanas, tardes y noches, en fin las veinticuatro horas del día, cachondo; intentó desfogarse con otros, buscar en otras camas lo que quería del rubio, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

—Josie, por favor —Brad hablaba por teléfono paseándose de un lado a otro—. Ya, ya se que es tu mejor amigo, pero… bueno… pues que se lo busque él. ¡Oh, vamos!... venga Josie, es el único fin de semana que no viajo por el equipo. ¡Pues que se quede en casa…! —bramó—. Vale, bien… como quieras —colgó el teléfono con rabia—. Oh, Harry, perdona ¿querías algo?

—Nada en realidad, solo te oí gritar. ¿Todo bien?

—¡Qué va a ir bien! —protestó—. Quería quedar a solas con mi nena, y por culpa de su amiguito… ¡Joder! Draco me cae genial, de verdad, tan cínico, tan arrogante e irónico, es genial….

—¿Draco?

—Sí, Draco Malfoy, creo que fuisteis juntos al colegio.

—Oh, sí… —La sonrisa perversa que apareció en sus labios fue indescifrable para Brad—. Claro que fuimos juntos a clase. Compañeros de curso, compartíamos varias clases.

—¿De verdad? Draco nunca nos ha hablado de ti.

—Bueno, tampoco éramos íntimos —se sentó en la mesa—. ¿Y sigue tan arrogante como siempre, verdad?

—Claro, es parte de su encanto.

—¿Y cómo es que… bueno, que sale con vosotros y no con su novia o novio?

—Si tuviera sería novio, pero el muy cabrón es demasiado exigente, y no hay manera de encontrarle uno —se quejó—. Encima nos tiene a Josie y a mí de celestinos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, le he presentado a varios amigos, pero nada. Demasiado poca cosa para él. Busca a un… —rememoró las palabras de Draco— a un hombre, guapo, inteligente, culto, divertido, con dinero, con gustos similares, ni muy blando ni muy duro, nada de locazas. A poder ser joven y moreno, aunque no le haría ascos a un castaño, para rubio ya está él. —Harry se carcajeó por lo bajo—. No quiere un polvo pasajero, esos los puede conseguir con solo chascar los dedos. Está buscando al chico perfecto.

—Tienes a tu hombre —los ojos de Harry centellearon brillantes de deseo y lujuria.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo.

—Pero creía que tú… bueno, que no te apetecía tener pareja.

—Y no lo hacía —se levantó dispuesto a salir del despacho—, hasta ahora.

No le hizo falta mucho más para convencer a Brad de que era el chico perfecto para Draco, solo tuvo que presionar lo justo para que evitara desvelarle su identidad y todo iría sobre ruedas. Estaba claro que no buscaba una relación sería, solo necesitaba tirárselo, y borrar esa enfermiza obsesión de su cabeza, pero no había contado con quedarse completamente prendado de él una vez hubo traspasado el umbral de la puerta del restaurante donde habían quedado. Malfoy estaba simplemente perfecto, con aquel traje gris marengo, y esa camisa negra resaltando su palidez natural, y esos ojos —malditos y perfectos ojos— llenos de vida, de expectación. Tuvo que tragar saliva y calmar sus nervios antes de poner rumbo a la mesa.

—Potter. —¡Dios! Como había echado de menos esa manera de pronunciar su nombre, ese pequeño desprecio impregnando cada letra de su apellido. Ahora todo estaba más claro.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —paladeó su apellido, disfrutando de su expresión de asombro, de la boca entreabierta y esa mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Qué coño de broma es esta? —Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron, apretando la mandíbula mientras fulminaba a la pareja que estaba sentada en la mesa.

—¿Broma?

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó a su amiga.

—Es el chico del que te hablé. —Pobre de Brad, debería invitarle a una ronda de cervezas la próxima noche que salieran, había sido un pequeño cabrón con él, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tener a Draco bajo su cuerpo, jadeando y gimiendo su nombre.

—¡Oh, mierda santísima¿Por qué no me dijiste que era él?

—Porque no preguntaste —se defendió su amiga—. Bueno, él nos dijo que os conocías pero que sería divertido que… ¡Joder! De todas formas es su culpa – protestó señalando hacia Harry.

—¡Tú! —por fin volvía a tener toda su atención— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Tú —Harry sonrió de esa forma que sabía que tanto gustaba a sus ligues.

—Eres, eres… ¡agh! —chilló enervado por lo disparatado de la situación—. No pienso desperdiciar una reserva tan cara como esta con alguien como tú, Potter.

—Nadie quiere desperdiciar, nada. —Draco alzó una ceja ante lo que aquellas palabras dejaban traslucir.

—Será mejor que te largues, porque… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó mientras Harry se sentaba.

—Hemos venido a cenar¿no?

—Sí —respondió la pareja al unísono

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, Malfoy¿para que me has traído a un restaurante?

—Yo no te he traído a un restaurante.

—Me has invitado.

—Si hubiera sabido que…

—No lo habrías hecho, lo sabemos. Pero es demasiado tarde, ahora¿te importaría sentarte y dejar de llamar la atención?

Para su completo y absoluto asombro Malfoy le había obedecido, se había sentado frente a él, con la mandíbula tensa, la mirada clavada en su rostro y los dedos crispados entorno a los cubiertos. La cena transcurrió en una tensa calma, aunque Josie y Brad intentaron distender el ambiente, estaba claro que Draco estaba a punto de usar la varita para cruciarle el culo, eso o el tenedor que aferraba con inusitada fuerza entre sus dedos. Pero Harry estaba disfrutando tanto de aquello, de verle irritado, a punto de perder el control que empezaba a excitarse solo con dejar asomar por su cabeza aquellos pensamientos que le atormentaban noche tras noche.

Los amigos de Malfoy huyeron —literalmente— del lugar mientras Draco y él esperaban por el coche del rubio.

—¿Podrías acercarme a mi casa? —preguntó inocentemente

—¿Qué¿Te has vuelto gilipollas o que? —preguntó más cabreado aún— ¿Voldemort te frío el cerebro, verdad?

—Vamos, no es para tanto, solo vivo unas calles más abajo —explicó—. No puedo aparecerme en el apartamento porque Ron está con Hermione, lo que probablemente signifique sexo por cualquier lugar de la casa.

—¡Oh, joder, Potter! —gimió—. No necesito saber de los detalles sexuales de la comadreja y la sabelotodo.

—Bueno, entonces ¿me llevas? — Harry batió sus pestañas un par de veces mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja; minutos después ambos viajaban a bordo del coche del rubio—. Baja por esa calle… Oye, Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar una copa? —El frenazo seco catapultó a Harry contra el salpicadero.— ¡Joder, coño! —gritó llevándose la mano a su reventada ceja— ¿Qué pretendías, matarme?

—Puede —siseó— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú? —preguntó mirándole por fin, Harry rebuscaba en el interior de su chaqueta, Draco le tendió un pañuelo.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto, Potter?

—Nada —intentó mover el retrovisor pero no lo consiguió Draco bufó irritado y arrebatándole el pañuelo, tomando su mentón con sus dedos y lo giró para limpiar la herida.

—Potter¿qué pretendes?

—Ya te he dicho que nada¡au! —Se quejó cuando Draco presionó con fuerza los dedos contra su ceja—. Solo pensé que sería divertido volver a vernos.

—Claro, como si tú y yo hubiéramos hecho algo divertido juntos en el pasado.

—No, pero… las cosas cambian¿no? —Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo.

La presión entorno a su barbilla descendió, y Harry comprendió que lo había logrado, no tenía ni idea ni cómo ni porqué, pero las defensas, los muros que podían separarle de Draco Malfoy habían caído; aquel primer beso fue tan asfixiante, mareante, cargado de tantos sentimientos y de emociones encontradas, que Harry siempre ha sabido que le resultara imposible olvidarlo, y mucho más conseguir uno mejor que ese. Aquella misma noche la pasaron juntos, revolcándose en cada rincón del apartamento de Draco, gozando del mejor sexo que ambos habían tenido; cuando Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrazándolo, exhausto por el ejercicio y con la sensación de haber conseguido lo que se había propuesto, no se imaginó que al despertase por la mañana las cosas serían completamente distintas.

Abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un peso sobre su pecho, unas piernas enroscadas a las suyas, no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, a lo que no podía estar acostumbrado era a aquel cosquilleo entorno a su estomago, aquella paz, aquel bienestar que parecía rodear cada milímetro de su piel. Se sentía completo, por primera vez en la vida, sentía que lo tenía todo. Draco se removió contra él, estirándose perezosamente.

—Buenos días —le dijo con voz rasposa.

—Vale, no ha sido un sueño —murmuró Draco contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla sobre él, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista, y sobre todo dejar de ver borroso.

—¿Lo hubieras preferido?

—¿El que? —preguntó aún medio dormido.

—Qué hubiera sido un sueño - Draco cerró los ojos un segundo, casi eterno para Harry, abriéndolos para fijar su mirada en la del moreno.

—No.

Y ahí empezaron los tres mejores años de su vida; no es que creyera en la perfección, ni en el destino, ni en que dos personas estuvieran hechas la una para la otra, es que Draco y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Discutían, claro que sí, como todas las parejas, y a veces por las cosas más tontas, más estúpidas, pero habían algo en esa forma en la que se peleaban que también era perfecto. Y las reconciliaciones¡Merlín!, a veces buscaba sacar al rubio de sus casillas para conseguir un polvo de reconciliación, porque el sexo con Draco, era el mejor sexo del mundo. Por eso establecieron esa relación de casi completa dependencia, por eso Harry le había propuesto matrimonio en mitad de una discusión por el desorden al que el moreno estaba sometiendo al armario de Draco. Por eso estaba feliz, simplemente y perfectamente feliz.

Pero recordó entonces que la perfección no existe, y que Draco no lo era, que más bien era egoísta y estirado, que primero se preocupaba de si mismo y luego si tenía tiempo de él, por eso los fallos que durante tres años le habían parecido nimios ahora eran garrafales, por eso las pequeñas manías que antes le habían resultado adorables, ahora eran insalvables. O eso es lo que quiso creer cuando dejó a Draco, porque la realidad era otra, bien distinta.

Estaba asustado, aterrorizado, porque cuando todo aquello había empezado lo había hecho como un juego, como una relación —que nunca pretendió serlo— donde él solo buscaba quitarse esa enfermiza obsesión, donde el sexo debía ponderar por encima de lo demás; pero las cosas cambian, como bien le había dicho al rubio, y si además el propio Draco lo había hecho para convertirse en aquel adorable ser al que Harry no hubiera podido nunca dejar de amar, algo tenía que estar mal. Porque el era Harry Potter, y Draco, Draco era un Malfoy, hijo de mortifagos, defensor a ultranza de la sangre pura y de un montón de tonterías más, que era imposible que algo les uniera; ni siquiera aquel amor que se profesaban, ni siquiera aquella perfección que habían logrado. Por eso rompió la relación, porque aquello no estaba bien, porque él no podía amar a todo lo que había odiado, todo contra lo que había luchado, aunque Draco ya no fuera el mismo, aunque hubiera cambiado.

Por primera vez en la vida, el pasado pesó demasiado para Harry.

Que había sido el mayor error de su vida lo supo en el instante en que lo vio quebrarse, sin ningún tipo de barrera, sin miramientos, sin esconder las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, ni el temblor de sus manos, o sus labios intentando contener suspiros y sollozos. Cuando rompió con Draco supo que todo lo que le había aterrado, que todo lo que le había echado para atrás, no era nada con lo que venía a continuación; sin sentido, sin razón, había terminado con el hombre al que amaba, porque había supuesto que era lo correcto; pero había errado, se había equivocado y aunque quiso enmendar su error, volver atrás no lo hizo, porque ya le había hecho daño, y ahora ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre él.

Ni sus amigos, ni sus compañeros pudieron hacerle cambiar de opinión, aunque muchos de ellos sabían que había errado y que era consciente de ello, no pudieron ayudarle para volver atrás y arreglar aquel entuerto. Harry había tomado una decisión —errónea sí, pero suya— y no iba a volver atrás. Dejó el equipo, y abandonó no solo el país, sino el mundo mágico.

Se refugió en una propiedad de los Black cerca de Milán, en un pueblecito con apenas doscientos habitantes, aislándose del mundo en aquella casa, regodeándose en su propio dolor por más de seis meses, dejándose comer por la angustia, por la pena. Era un fantasma, un pobre reflejo de lo que un día había sido y lo hubiera seguido siendo de no ser por una castaña cabezota.

—Mírate Harry —Hermione le arrastró frente a un espejo—. Esto es lo que eres ahora. —Se vio, demacrado, delgado con los ojos tristes, y el dolor grabado en ello—. Tienes que volver, Draco te quiere.

—No…

—Sí, lo hace. Está destrozado, si vuelves…

—No, puedo. Hermione no puedo volver.

—¿Por qué? Pero sí le quieres, y no me digas que no. Has cometido un error, estás a tiempo de enmendarlo.

—No, no…. Le he destrozado, tú lo has dicho. No puedo hacerle más daño.

—Pero no se lo harás, si vuelves será feliz. Y tú también.

—No tengo derecho, no después de las cosas horribles que le dije. Le eche la culpa, le dije que me iba, que le dejaba por su carácter… cuando era yo el egoísta, a quien no le importaron sus sentimientos. Cuando era yo el equivocado.

—Pero Harry…

—Draco merece a alguien que le pueda demostrar lo maravilloso que es, que pueda mirarle a los ojos y ver solo amor, y nada más. Ni dudas, ni miedos.

—Harry…

—Merece algo mejor. Mucho mejor que yo.

—¡Pues convierte en esa persona! —gritó—. Deja de compadecerte, y busca dentro de ti todo lo que Draco necesita —suspiró—. Porque ninguno de los dos, ni Draco ni tú, seréis felices si no estáis juntos.

Las palabras de Hermione habían calado en Harry, no de golpe, sino poco a poco, cada día que se levantaba y se miraba en el espejo se daba cuenta de que él nunca podría ser feliz sin Draco, y que quizás su amiga tuviera razón, que él tampoco podría serlo. Cuando fue consciente de que aquello más que un deseo podía ser un realidad, se prometió a sí mismo ser esa persona segura de sí misma, de lo que sentía por Draco, para darle todo lo que merecía, demostrarle que su amor era de verdad y que si le daba una nueva oportunidad esta vez no habría dudas.

Tardó bastante en sentirse seguro de sí mismo, más de un año, y varios meses más en atreverse en dar el siguiente paso, en reencontrarse con Draco. Había estado los dos últimos meses observándolo desde la distancia, parecía mucho más maduro, más sereno y decidido, como si el brutal golpe que le había asestado a su corazón le hubiera obligado a madurar, a cambiar a marchas forzadas. Harry amó mucho más a ese Draco que había renacido de sus propias cenizas, que había seguido adelante pese a todo el dolor que sabía que le había causado.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días —respondió sin levantar la vista de los documentos que tenía que firmar—, si espera un segundo le atenderé.

—Por supuesto —las manos le temblaba y estaban sudorosas, las pasó por encima de la pernera del pantalón, le vio dejar las gafas que casi nunca mostraba en público sobre la mesa del escritorio.

—¿Harry?

— Hola, Draco.

—¿Qué…? —su voz sonó más aguda que nunca y tuvo que carraspear, tratando de tragar saliva al mismo tiempo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba haciendo unas compras y recordé que habías trasladado la galería aquí, así que bueno, pensé que estaría bien volver a verte.

—Ya… —el corazón no le latía, galopaba como un corcel brioso, como si estuviera a punto de ganar el Gran National.

—¿Todo bien? —Draco asintió—. He ido leyendo algunos artículos, parece que has conseguido hacerte hueco dentro del círculo de los mejores marchantes del país.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas?

—No, claro que no —respondió con una sonrisa—. Creo que… ¿tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene verdad?

—Sí —la pregunta pareció extrañarle, como si considerara que Harry tenía que haberse olvidado de aquella fecha. Pero la recordaba, esa y todas las demás, su cumpleaños, su aniversario, el día que viajaron juntos, cuando se mudó al apartamento.

—Ya… —estaba nervioso, había preparado un discurso, algo bonito que decirle pero tenerle frente a él le había dejado completamente descolocado, había olvidado lo que decir, asustado y nervioso se pasó la mano por la nuca— ¿Te apetecería tomar algo ese día? Bueno, si no tienes otros planes… claro.

—Yo… —No se merecía una respuesta afirmativa, lo único que merecía es que Draco le sacara a patadas de la galería—. Claro, bueno… tengo una cena con unos amigos, pero mmm… sí creo que podemos… tomar algo antes.

—¡Estupendo! Puedo pasar a recogerte por aquí, si te parece bien. —si no hubiera echado mano a todo su autocontrol habría saltado el mostrador y le habría besado como antaño.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, pues tengo que seguir de compras —levantó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano—. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

—Claro, hasta la semana que viene.

La semana no fue larga, fue eterna; los días parecían no querer terminar, las horas se tornaban interminables y los minutos y segundos parecían estancados en el reloj; intentó distraerse, salir a volar por los terrenos de la mansión que el Ministerio se había empeñado en regalarle tras la guerra y de la que no había querido saber nada hasta su vuelta a Londres. Pero incluso montado sobre su Saeta, con el viento azotando contra su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en él, en qué iba a decirle, en todo lo que pasaría si Draco decía que sí, y también en lo que ocurriría si decía que no. Alternó noches de sueño profundo en las que Draco decía que sí, que le amaba, que nunca lo había dejado de hacer, con otras en las que el rubio se carcajeaba, se mofaba de sus sentimientos y se encargaba de dejarle claro que ni muerto volvería con él.

La última noche fue horrible, tanto que no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió salir a volar; en mitad del vuelo hacia ninguna parte una tromba de agua le sorprendió calándole hasta el último de sus huesos. Cuando regresó a la casa una lechuza le esperaba parada sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, tomó la nota y la leyó.

**Si no te importa¿podemos quedar directamente en el bar? Tengo una reunión y realmente no sé a que hora voy a terminar.**

Miró la nota mientras intentaba aplacar el fuerte ataque de tos que le había sobrevenido. Un poco decepcionado por lo informal de la nota, y sobre todo por tener que cambiar sus planes aceptó el cambio de punto de encuentro, confiando que pese a los pequeños contratiempos todo saldría bien.

A la mañana siguiente, los ataques de tos eran constantes, la fiebre le había subido un par de grados, y aunque hubiera debido de guardar cama, de recuperarse, esa mañana salió a comprar los bombones más caros que había en el mercado y a recoger el regalo perfecto para Draco. Cuando se apareció en casa, tuvo suerte de haber perdido solamente una ceja en el trayecto, porque podría perfectamente haberse escindido. Pero aquello no mermó sus ganas de encontrarse con Draco, el entusiasmo que iba a poner en sus palabras, lo arrepentido de su disculpas iban a devolverle su cariño, su amor. Y todo volvería a ser perfecto. Era Harry Potter, héroe de guerra, el mago más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra, y Draco le quería, estaba seguro —bueno casi— era un Gryffindor valiente dispuesto a luchar por lo que era suyo.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Gracias a Carita por su comentario decirte que para mí también es Potter cuando me pongo dura con él XD. Besis y gracias 


	3. Harry y Draco

**Muchisimas gracias a quienes habeis seguido esta historia; gracias por leer, por comentar y bueno por el apoyo. Después de bastante más tiempo del que hubiera deseado por fin mi muso me vino a visitar y pude terminarla. Espero y deseo de todo corazón que os guste. **

** Muchisimas gracias a SCR por su ayuda durante toda la historia, por betearla y por sus pequeñas ideas que me ayudaron a terminarla. **

**En fin, nos vemos en otra historia. **

**Besis **

* * *

**Parte III**

Deslizó la copa hacia su boca y dio un trago corto al Dry Martini mientras de reojo miraba hacia la puerta. No podía creerlo, después de todo, el muy imbécil —el insulto más suave que venía a su mente— le iba a dejar plantado. ¡El día de su cumpleaños! Después de haber roto con él, de haber desaparecido durante dos años de la faz de la tierra. Los dientes blancos y lustrosos de Draco chocaron con el fino cristal, casi podría haberse comido la copa a mordiscos. Le hervía la sangre, sentía la magia bullendo por sus venas, podría haber lanzado un hechizo con solo concentrarse un poco más, uno verdaderamente doloroso y purulento; es más, estaba convencido que tendría que llamar a los aurores para que se dedicaran a obvliatear a todo el bar cuando Harry traspasara la puerta. Eso si llegaba a hacerlo.

Consultó una vez más la hora en su reloj plateado, después en el teléfono móvil y por último preguntó al camarero que le contestó de malas maneras, Draco tuvo que reconocer que las otras once veces había sido algo más amable. Miró la copa casi terminada y suspiró resignado, Josie tenía razón. Tendió un billete de diez libras sobre la mesa y recogió su chaqueta de la butaca que tenía a su lado, poniéndose de pie se dijo a sí mismo que esa era la última oportunidad que le daba a Harry.

—¿Ya te vas? —Draco tuvo que girarse para identificar a quien le hablaba, porque en realidad aquello había sonado a "ña teb pap".

—¿Harry? —El moreno asintió—. ¿Qué te ha… pasado? —preguntó sin poder dejar de mirar su frente donde faltaba toda la ceja derecha.

—La perdí en una aparición —la voz sonaba ronca y nasal, y parecía que le costaba hablar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfec… —un fuerte arranque de tos le impidió hilar una frase completa.

—Ya veo.

—Siento el retraso, he tenido un pequeño accidente con el coche.

—¿Qué? —chilló Draco.

—Oh, nada grave… pero me han puesto una multa —Harry titiritó de frío bajo la montaña de ropa que llevaba—. Mmmm… ¿aún quieres tomar algo conmigo?

—Sí, bueno… creo… pero… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sí… —respondió tragándose un nuevo ataque de tos. No iba a permitir que un simple resfriado le quitara la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, ni a él ni a Draco—. Vayamos a sentarnos —dijo señalando una mesa al fondo.

Draco le siguió fijándose en la pequeña cojera que arrastraba, meneó la cabeza contrariado pero se abstuvo de preguntar, conociendo a Harry como lo conocía el moreno no iba a decirle la verdad, así que de momento se conformaba con averiguar qué era lo que escondía en esa bolsa plateada que llevaba firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha.

Le miró por encima del ojo suspirando aliviado al comprobar que le seguía sin hacer ninguna otra pregunta, aquel estaba siendo su peor día en años. Con un resfriado tremendo, sin su ceja y con una multa por haberse estampado contra una farola unas calles más abajo, Harry creía que su suerte no podía ir a peor, además había llegado más de media hora tarde y Draco le había esperado. Las cosas tenían que mejorar. Se quitó el abrigó y lo depositó en la silla cercana, permitiendo a Draco sentarse de cara a él, así podría decirle todas las cosas que llevaba dentro mirándole a los ojos; las cosas iban a salir bien. Tenían que salir bien.

—Te he comprado… bueno… un regalo —dijo algo cohibido—, espero que no te moleste.

—Bueno… no tenías que haberte molestado —"espero que sea bien caro, me debes unos cuantos" fugazmente pensó en aquello, pero luego la sonrisa genuina que ilumino su rostro, y esa carita, sin ceja vale, pero tan lindo, le hicieron olvidar todo pensamiento coherente.— De verás que…

—¡Oh, mierda! —masculló cuando sacó la caja del interior de la bolsa—. Mierda, mierda… mierda…

—Harry.

—Joder, debió haberse roto… ¡mierda, coño!

—Harry… está bien… —Draco había comprendido que ese pseudo paquete que el moreno había sacado de la bolsa un poco apachurrado por los bordes y ligeramente aplastado por el centro era su regalo.

—No, no está bien… —suspiró derrotado—. Nada está bien.

—Tranquilo —Draco estiró sus manos intentando coger una de las del moreno pero este las apartó como si quemaran.

—Tengo… tengo que ir al baño.

Perplejo comprobó como el moreno se escabullía hacia el fondo del bar, dejó caer derrotado los hombros y tomó el paquete destrozado entre sus manos; rasgó con sus dedos el envoltorio y observó la pequeña caja, pudo notar enseguida la magia tintinear a través de ella así que se percató que nadie la vería, cuando la abrió contuvo el aliento y sintió como suyos los pedazos de cristal que cayeron al suelo, como si se tratasen de pequeños fragmentos de su corazón.

—_¿Qué quieres esta Navidad? —Harry apretó aún más los brazos en torno a su pecho envolviéndolos totalmente en la enorme manta._

—_Que recojas tu ropa sucia, que te compres otro tipo de ropa que no sean vaqueros. Y que quemes toda la ropa que te queda._

—_¿Y no quieres algo que no tenga que ver con mi ropa?_

—_Sí, a ti desnudo en mi cama… —suspiró—. Anda, mira eso ya lo tengo._

—_¡Draco! En serio… las otras navidades no pude hacerte un regalo en condiciones, porque Josie siempre acaba sacándoselo a Brad, pero este año…_

—_No sé, Harry —se apretó contra él—. Lo tengo todo. Por una vez en la vida… lo tengo todo. No necesito nada. _

—_Bien, toda tu vida siendo un pijo y un materialista y cuando tu novio se quiere esforzar para contentarte…_

—_Pero es que… lo tengo todo —se subió sobre su cuerpo— te tengo a ti… eso es más de lo que… _

—_¡Ay! A veces eres tan cursi… _

—_Potter… —siseó._

—_Para una vez que soy yo el que puede decirlo. _

—_Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan empalagoso como una tarta de merengue._

—_A ti te encanta el merengue._

—_Ese no es el caso. _

—_Pero te encanta._

—_Pero no es el caso._

—_Pero te sigue encantado —la lengua de Harry reptó por sus labios— es más es probable que tu boca sepa a merengue ahora mismo._

—_Eso es porque acabo de comerte…_

—_Vale, vale…. —alzó las manos y acarició sus mejillas— quiero hacerte un regalo especial, por favor. _

—_Harry… de verdad que ahora mismo, siento que lo tengo todo…_

—_Pero…_

—_Está bien… está bien —recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho mirando por la ventana, sus ojos serpentearon del balcón al amplio firmamento iluminado por las brillantes…— ¡Una estrella! —chilló emocionado sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho._

—_¡Auch! Mis pelotas… —se quejó pues en el proceso de sentarse sobre él, Draco las había pateado. _

—_¡Huy, perdón! Luego las compensaré —dijo aplastándolas un poco más con unas palmaditas, Harry se contrajo por el dolor—. Ya se lo que quiero. _

—_Bien… pero deja a mis pelotas tranquilas… ¿Por qué no querrás una de ellas verdad?_

—_Esas ya son mías murmuró sobre sus labios—. Lo que quiero es una estrella. _

—_¿Una estrella? _

—_Sí, Josie me contó, que había leído en Corazón de Bruja…_

—_Esa publicación es…_

—_Sí, lo sé, una basura. Pero además de sacarte novias cada tres por cuatro, dicen que soy el mago más sexy del país, cosa que ambos ya sabemos pero no esta (está) de más que los plebeyos lo recuerden._

—_Draco, no te disperses._

—_Bien, vale… pues te decía que Josie había leído, que una empresa alemana, no… era sueca… no creo que dijo que era belga, porque luego empezamos a hablar de…._

—_¡Draco!_

—_Vale, perdona. Al parecer los magos que trabajan para esa empresa han conseguido reproducir mediante una técnica patentada y ultra secreta, una estrella dentro de unas esferas. _

—_Ya… y eso es ¿extremadamente caro?_

—_Oh, no… es mejor, mucho pero que mucho mejor… Desorbitadamente caro, es prohibitivo, de hecho pocos magos pueden permitírselo._

—_¿Y cuál es la que quieres?_

—_Draco, por supuesto —volviendo a recostarse sobre él, bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna del moreno—. ¿Crees que me perdonaran?_

—_Supongo que….mmm… sí… sí sigues así, puede que sí… —murmuró acariciando la espalda del rubio._

—_¿Y me comprarás la estrella?_

—_Tú sigue a lo que estás… y mis pelotas y yo veremos si te la compramos… — Draco alzó su boca hasta ponerla en contacto con la de Harry._

—_¡Búlgara! —gritó apretando la mano entorno a las pelotas del moreno._

—_¡Draco! _

—_¡Perdón! —exclamó arrepentido—. Pero la empresa es búlgara…_

—_Ya… ya… mis pelotas y yo nos hemos dado cuenta. _

—_Anda tonto, os compensaré —Harry le vio serpentear hasta su entrepierna y pronto olvidó__las estrellas, las empresas y su dolor. _

La estrella parecía perder poco a poco su brillo a medida que las lágrimas de Draco rodaban por sus mejillas. Rebuscó entre su ropa y sacó la varita, a salvo de miradas murmuró un reparo, y aunque la esfera no quedó en perfectas condiciones, Draco volvía a brillar en su interior.

Aquella noche fue solo unas semanas antes de que su relación terminara, por lo que había olvidado por completo la conversación, tenía suficiente con haber sobrevivido a aquellos meses tan duros; pero ahora con el regalo entre sus manos se preguntaba tantas cosas¿por qué Harry le haría un regalo así¿por qué tanto tiempo después? Su corazón vibró con el solo pensamiento de que aún le siguiera amando, pese a todo, quizás había recapacitado y por eso estaba ahí.

Harry regresó un poco más sereno, sin mirarle a los ojos se sentó frente a él.

—La has arreglado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirando a la esfera.

—Porque fue lo último que me pediste.

—No… —Draco apretó los dedos entorno al pedestal de piedra que sostenía la esfera de cristal— ¿Por qué me dejaste? —cuando alzó la vista comprobó que Harry tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, que se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

—Esto… esto ha sido un error —dijo levantándose— no debí… yo… lo siento —Draco lo observó coger el abrigo, cuando pasó por su lado, besó su pelo mientras le susurraba— lo siento —aquel gesto tan común antaño se le clavó a Draco más que ningún otro, metió la bola en la bolsa y con la chaqueta en la mano salió corriendo detrás de él.

—¡Harry! —el moreno detuvo sus pasos apresurados en mitad de la calle, algunos viandantes les rodearon— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, necesitaba una respuesta, algo que le hiciera comprender, aquellas excusas baratas se habían quedado atrás, ahora debía, necesitaba saber la verdadera razón— ¿Por qué Harry, maldita sea… por qué? —gritó varios metros detrás de él.

—¡No lo sé! —chilló dándose la vuelta—. No se porque lo hice, estaba… yo… no lo sé, Draco… no lo sé.

—Me mentiste… me dijiste todas aquellas cosas horribles y …

—Lo siento.

—No, no… ahora ya… —de repente todo el peso, todo el dolor que aún guardaba dentro se disipó, en un efímero instante se sintió liberado— yo… siempre creí… tú me dijiste que… la culpa fue mía, que yo…

—Lo siento… estaba asustado… yo… —Draco miró la bolsa en su mano con la reluciente estrella en su interior, caminó un par de pasos y la depositó entre las manos del moreno—. Espera, por favor…

—Adiós, Harry.

Draco caminó entre los curiosos que seguían con la boca abierta observando a ambos lados de la calle, por un extremo desaparecía la cabellera rubia, en el otro Harry permanecía quieto; tardó más de diez minutos en percatarse que seguía ahí parado con la bolsa en la mano y Draco, lejos muy lejos de allí.

6969696969696969

Se sentó en el sofá, tomó el sacacorchos de la mesa y con tranquilidad comenzó a descorchar una botella de vino español, un par de minutos después con el sabor del vino en la boca alzó los pies sobre el sofá y contempló el anochecer por la ventana. Se sentía liviano, y tranquilo, completamente liberado. Siempre había sabido que todo lo que Harry había dicho para romper su relación eran excusas, absurdas y llanas, pero aún así nunca había podido quitarse ese deje de culpabilidad por no haber hecho algo más por salvar esa relación. Ahora Draco sabía que nunca hubiera hecho suficiente.

—¡Maldita sea! —el cristal de bohemia estalló en decenas de trozos, el vino tinto se derramó contra la pared en la que la copa había impactado. Mientras veía el líquido casi carmesí redecorar sus cortinas, sintió más rabia que nunca contra Harry, tenía ganas de gritarle, de patearle, de hacerle sentir tan miserable como él lo era ahora.

Se suponía que cuando uno encontraba la solución a sus problemas estos debían de desaparecer, el dolor y la pena por la pérdida de Harry, ahora que todo había sido subsanado, debían desaparecer; él no había sido el culpable. ¿Por qué seguía entonces sintiendo el mismo dolor? Porque le quería, pese a todo, pese a las lágrimas derramadas, a las falsas excusas para romper la relación, pese al inmenso dolor que le había asolado estos dos últimos años aún, seguía queriéndole.

El timbre de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, probablemente Josie habría intentado ponerse en contacto con él por red flu, o por teléfono pero él había desconectado ambos, y pese a que era cinco de junio y a que debería estar celebrando su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, estaba encerrado en su casa dispuesto a no salir en una larga, larga temporada.

—Josie estoy bien, necesito estar solo —dijo sin abrir la puerta.

—Draco, por favor…

—¿Harry?

—Ábreme… necesito… por favor —la tos le sobrevino, haciéndolo atragantare con sus propias palabras.

—Vete.

—No, no… no puedo. Necesito hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada más que hablar —Draco observó la veta de la madera de la puerta, al otro lado estaba Harry casi podía sentirlo, tocarle. Tragó saliva y dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejar atrás aquella parte de su vida.

—Draco… —la voz de Harry ya no era nasal como por la mañana, parecía más rota y agónica que otra cosa— está bien, no me abras pero… escúchame —Draco detuvo sus pasos y se quedó allí, quieto en mitad del pasillo de entrada de su apartamento, con sus pantalones de chándal viejos y desgastados, pero que eran los que Harry había dejado olvidados en la casa—. Te he contado cientos, miles de veces porque le pedí a Brad que me organizara una cita contigo, como vi tus ojos entre toda aquella gente, siempre… siempre pensé que aquello fue una señal, Draco, encontrarte así en mitad de una multitud; alguien, no se quien, te puso en mi camino otra vez, después sabes que intenté olvidarte, aunque ni siquiera sabía que eras tú, pero otra vez apareciste en mi camino. Y esa vez… esa, esa te quedaste, ya no pude sacarte de dentro de mí. Pasé los tres mejores años de mi vida contigo… —Draco pudo oír la respiración forzada y un ligero estornudo atrapado antes de dejarlo escapar, y la mano de Harry golpear suavemente la puerta—. Y lo estropeé todo, y no se porque Draco… lo he pensado tantas veces, supongo que tuve miedo, porque… porque aunque alguien te puso en mi camino… no se porque lo hizo, siempre hemos sido tan opuestos, blanco y negro… y lo sé, lo se… ¡Mierda! Sé que eso no importa, porque encajábamos, teníamos un engranaje perfecto y yo lo eche a perder. Draco… yo… lo supe en el momento en el que… en el que te lo dije, supe que estaba cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida —apretó con fuerza los labios, y cerró los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas— pero… pero seguí adelante, porque supuse que era lo mejor, porque no podía echarme atrás. Porque tú tendrías la oportunidad de ser feliz, de encontrar a alguien que de verdad te hiciera sentir lo especial que eres, que te demostrara lo maravilloso que es despertar cada mañana a tu lado, lo extraordinario que sería pasar el resto de sus días junto a ti… porque yo solo había conseguido hacerte daño… destrozarte —Draco sintió el puño de Harry volver a golpear la puerta varias veces más—. ¡Mierda, Draco! Lo lamento, lo siento… quise cambiar, quise convertirme en la persona que te hiciera feliz, y no he podido, lo siento… lo lamento. Te quiero Draco, te amo… pero creo que nunca podría hacerte feliz. Lo siento.

Draco, que ya había vuelto sobre sus pasos, apoyó la cabeza sobre la madera de la puerta mientras que su mano se cerraba y abría en un vano intento de controlar sus impulsos para abrirla; al final sus finos y largos dedos se cernieron sobre el pomo, y durante los segundos más largos de toda su vida lo hicieron girar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Harry estaba allí de espaldas dispuesto a descender los escalones, rumbo a una vida donde ninguno de los dos volvería a cruzarse en el camino del otro.

—Draco… —la voz le salió de mucho más profundo que su garganta.

—Siem… —tragó saliva—. Siempre me hacías feliz. Yo… yo no necesitaba nada más. Sólo te necesitaba a ti. Pero me dejaste, me hiciste creer que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—No… no… yo nunca… —Harry había vuelto sobre sus pasos, pero la mano alzada de Draco le detuvo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad¿Por qué si te arrepentiste no volviste conmigo?

—Porque no tenía valor, no después de todo el daño que te había hecho.

—Y ahora… ¿Por qué?

—Porque creía que me había convertido en esa persona, porque… —suspiró derrotado clavando la vista en el suelo— porque creía que… que como yo, tú no podrías ser feliz sin mí. Pero ahora se que… se que nunca podrás ser feliz a mi lado.

—¿Por qué siempre das por sentado las cosas¿Por qué no tienes el valor de preguntarme?

—¿Preguntarte?

—Sí, a mí… cuando decidiste que te habías equivocado, no volviste porque según tú no te merecía. ¿Quién eres tú para decidir por mí¿Tienes idea de lo que yo puedo sentir, o padecer?

—Draco…

—No… no… tú me llamaste a mí egoísta, pero no hay más verdad que aquí el egoísta eres tú. Y el cobarde que no tuvo el valor de preguntar, porque mi respuesta te asustaba. Tenías miedo, miedo a que te dijera que te quiero, miedo a saber que no hay otra persona en este mundo que me pueda hacer feliz que no seas tú. Miedo a asumir que siempre has sido tú; tú y nadie más —quiso retener las lágrimas, porque ya habían sido suficientes, porque el dolor, la pena, la amargura ya habían durado demasiado, pero aún… aún seguía sintiéndose débil a su lado.

—Draco… —sin la mano alzada impidiéndole llegar a él, Harry acarició su mejilla, humedeciendo sus dedos con las lágrimas que en vano esfuerzo Draco había tratado de aguantar— Draco… —susurró elevando el mentón del rubio.

—Cobarde —dijo clavando la mirada en él—. Cobarde —repitió con más fuerza.

6969696969696969

Billie Holiday sonaba en el viejo gramófono que Harry había conseguido rescatar de la mansión Black, la armoniosa y dulce voz le trasportaba hacia años de Jazz, años en blanco y negro; siempre le resultaba curioso pensar en que hubiera sido de su vida si se hubiera desarrollado en otra época, quizás en la época del buen Jazz hubiera sido un camarero de un bar donde Billie cantaría noche tras noche, y puede que Harry fuera uno de sus clientes, y así empezaran su historia. No, definitivamente, no, a él le gustaba la suya tal y como había sido, con sus altos y sus bajos, aunque hubiera preferido omitir aquellos dos largos años separados, pero la vida nunca es a gusto de todos.

Dio un último trago a la copa de vino y camino hacia el gramófono mientras este saltaba a una nueva canción,

—_**You´d be, so easy to love**_… —cantó Billie

—¡Ja! —Draco levantó la aguja del gramófono y lo apagó—. Deberías haberte enamorado de Harry, haber si era tan fácil.

—¿Estás hablando con el gramófono? —preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación.

—No —gruñó dejando la copa sobre la mesilla—. ¿No tenías prisa por irte a dormir? —preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación.

—Sí, pero sabes que duermo mejor si estás a mi lado —tiró de él hacia la cama—. Por Dios, Draco… ¿Por qué no tiras esos pantalones? Tú que eres don—tengo—un—quintal—de—vaqueros—y—nunca—me—pongo—los—mismos.

—Porque me gustan —dijo metiéndose bajo las sabanas, con los viejos pantalones de chándal de Harry aún puestos.

—Te lo recordaré cuando quiera volver a ponerme mi sudadera de los Gunners.

—Me temo que no —Draco deslizó los dedos entre los botones de la camisa del pijama de Harry.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Bueno… puede que alguien… ya sabes un elfo doméstico la haya tirado, donado a la beneficencia… o quemado con un simple hechizo —los ojos grises centellearon un segundo antes de comenzar a besar el pecho de Harry.

—Nosotros no tenemos elfo doméstico.

—Porque no me dejas, que si no… —Harry alzó las caderas y permitió que Draco se llevara con él el pantalón y sus calzoncillos, bajándolos hasta los tobillos, donde él mismo los pateó fuera de la cama.

—Draco, dime que no has quemado mi sudadera favorita —el camino de besos que había emprendido su boca tomó el rumbo de la entrepierna de Harry, acompañando cada beso con la juguetona lengua que dejaba un reguero de saliva—. Draco… —pero había empezado a juguetear con el vello negro y rizado del moreno, caracoleando con él entre sus dedos, el pene semiriguido de Harry dio un pequeño tirón cuando el rubio hundió la nariz entre el vello, aspirando su aroma; la lengua rosada lamió desde la base del pene hasta el grande, con toda su extensión—. ¡Oh, mierda! —gruñó Harry—. La has quemado.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una serie de lametones más, y las manos de Draco acariciando sus bolas, intentó llevar sus manos a la cabeza rubia, pero Draco las apartó de un manotazo, mientras se introducía el miembro en su boca, lamiendo la base, y mordisqueando ligeramente su glande. Harry crispó los dedos sobre las sabanas, gruñendo cada vez que Draco hacía aquello con sus dientes, era más placentero que doloroso tenía que reconocerlo, pero los colmillos presionaban tanto en algunas ocasiones que terminaba por lloriquear, y Harry lo odiaba. Temiendo por aquello, aprovechó cuando Draco se saco el miembro de su boca para tirar de él hacia arriba, besándolo con fuerza y acorralándolo contra el colchón.

—No puedo creer que hayas quemado mi sudadera —dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones.

—Yo no he dicho que la haya quemado —sonrió de medio lado, preparando su boca para recibir la de Harry cuando este ascendió por su cuerpo—, he dicho que un elfo podría haberlo hecho… —Harry metió una de sus manos bajo la espalda del rubio y de un tirón le obligó a darse la vuelta.

—No lo puedo creer… —murmuró mientras mordía su cuello— mi sudadera favorita.

—¡Oh, joder, Harry! —se quejó—. Olvídate de la puta sudadera, y estate a lo que estamos —ordenó agitando su trasero contra la erección que golpeaba contra sus nalgas.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó palmeando una de las nalgas de Draco.

—Quemaré el resto de tu ropa… aunque pensándolo bien… no lo hagas —dijo mirando por encima de su hombro mientras volvía a menear el trasero, sonriendo complacido al comprobar los ojos verdes de Harry fijos en su movimiento, bastó alzarlo un poco más y separar lo justo sus piernas para que se colocara entre ellas y le invadiera de un solo embiste— ¡ohmierda! —gruñó mordiendo las sabanas que cubrían la almohada.

Harry comenzó a moverse despacio contra él, golpeando con el hueso de sus caderas en su trasero, mientras que Draco hacía todo lo posible para abrir más sus piernas empujándose contra el moreno; pronto sintió el brazo firme asirse a su cintura instándolo a levantarse, apoyando sus trasero sobre los muslos de Harry, tuvo que adherirse con fuera a los barrotes de la cama, para no salir catapultado por los movimientos.

—Espera… espera… —murmuró acomodándose a la nueva situación, rotó sus caderas sobre Harry, sugiriéndole unos gratos y tranquilos movimientos circulares.

—¡Ohdiossanto! —el moreno clavó sus dientes cerca de la nuca del rubio comenzando a hiperventilar, cada vez que Draco se apretaba más y más contra él, crispando sus dedos sobre el abdomen duro.

—Harry… Harry… —gimoteó un par de veces, mientras arqueaba un poco más su espalda para conseguir atrapar los labios con su boca, aquello provocó que el moreno alzara sus muslos un poco más levantándolo y golpeando con fuerza en su próstata, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y casi sin tocarse de derramó sobre la cama, emitiendo un sordo jadeo.

—¡Sí… sí… Draco…! —con un orgasmo brutal, Harry se vino en su interior.

Mucho antes de lo que Harry hubiera querido, Draco palmeó sus piernas para obligarle a soltarle y de paso salir de su interior, dejándose caer hacia atrás, observó como trasteaba por la habitación, murmurando algo sobre sabanas limpias, y un elfo doméstico que necesitaban; cerró los ojos al sentir la magia de Draco sobre él, y el frescor y bienestar de un hechizo de limpieza sobre su cuerpo; sin abrirlos gateó por la cama y se tumbó boca abajo dejándose caer, completamente rendido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al perder el calor que el sexo le había producido, con desgana rebusco entre las sabanas para encontrar sus calzoncillos, pero allí no había ni rastro, bufó irritado por tener que moverse, reptó por la cama asomado la cabeza por el borde. Nada ni rastro de ellos, sacó la cabeza dejándola colgar en dirección al suelo. Bajo la cama, aparte de una de las zapatillas de Draco, no había nada más; excepto aquello, extendió la mano rozando con sus dedos la superficie plástica, viendo que era imposible llegar reptó un poco más hacia el borde de la cama, inclinándose con todo su peso hacia delante, estiró los dedos todo lo que pudo y alcanzó a llevarse con ellos su preciado obsequio.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Auch! —perdiendo el equilibrio terminó por caer al suelo—. Nada —Draco prosiguió con lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo mientras que él se recompuso como pudo subiéndose de nuevo a la cama, observó lo que resultó ser una revista, no de contenido altamente erótico como había esperado, pero si un burdo ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja cuyo titular central rezaba, **"10 Razones por las que no quedar con un ex novio". **Boqueó perplejo ante el contenido de la revista, y la azotó hacia la mesita. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, se tumbó en la cama tirando de las mantas para aliviar el frío, mientras que su vista seguía fija en la maldita revista. Irritado y ofuscado, cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, se concentró entonces en el trajín de su pareja por la habitación y el baño contiguo, y durante unos minutos casi llegó a quedarse dormido; pronto los murmullos de Draco desaparecieron y le sintió cerca de él, jugueteando con su cabello, girando el rostro abrió los ojos para sonreírle.

—Te quiero.

—Eso está bien —Draco depositó un beso sobre su frente.

—Y tú¿me quieres?

—No, yo solo te he perdonado después de dos años, para follar como conejos, y así tener que cambiar todas las noches las sabanas porque no tengo un elfo doméstico que lo haga por mí.

—Eso también está bien —Draco tomó la revista de la mesilla de noche— ¿por qué la tenías bajo la cama?

—Bueno, hablan de ti, creo que tienes una novia nueva en Budapest.

—Pero si nunca he estado allí.

—Ya, pero la gente no lo sabe… ¡oh!

—¿Oh? —reptó hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo, mientras Draco volvía enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

—Además Gertrud, Josie y yo hemos estado leyendo este artículo pero no había podido terminarlo.

—¿Qué articulo?

—Razones por las que no es bueno quedar con un ex novio —Harry alzó la cabeza mientras contemplaba a Draco leer—. Creo que me quede por la séptima¿quieres que te lo lea?

—Supongo… —dijo volviendo a recostar la cabeza.

—Si después de las seis anteriores insistes en quedar con tu ex novio, aún me quedan otras cuatro para hacerte desistir. Es probable que cuando quedes con tu ex novio, este tenga una vida un poco mejor que la que tenía antes, mejor trabajo, mejor casa, mejores amigos, y ahí llegamos a la séptima razón, tu ex novio puede tener ahora una nueva novia, si bien esa novia puede ser peor que tú, nadie te quitar el sabor amargo de la envidia en tus labios porque ella tiene lo que tú deseas.

—Menuda gilipollez.

—¡Quieres callarte! —protestó—. Pero aún así, si insistes y quedas con tu ex novio que ahora es probable que tenga una nueva novia despampanante, deberás saber que la octava razón, es que probablemente solo quiera quedar contigo para restregarte esa nueva novia, y hacer ver lo maravillosa que es ahora su vida sin ti —Harry bufó entre sus piernas ganándose una nada cariñosa palmada en su espalda—. Pero querida lectora, si aún eres tan kamikaze como para lanzarte a los brazos de esa cita sin sentido, conocerás la novena razón por la que no quedar con tu ex novio, y no es otra que evitar las montañas de helado con chocolate que necesitaras para digerir su nueva, perfecta y maravillosa vida con otra que no eres tú. Y eso lectora y amiga, significara unas cuantas libras de más, que tu amigo el espejo te recordará por el resto de tus días.

—¿Puedo haber algo más superficial que esa revista? Por el amor de dios, no puedo creer como hay gente que…

—Pero la décima y más importante razón —Harry protestó un poco acerca del mal carácter del rubio, rascándose sus doloridas pelotas en el proceso—. Si has llegado al fin de este articulo y aún así insistes en aceptar la cita y presentarte ante tu ex novio, porque en el fondo crees que él jamás sería feliz sin ti, hazlo con tu mejores galas, muéstrale todo lo que se ha perdido, y agarrate a nuestra última razón para ello. Décima razón; ir a esa cita, pasarlo en grande, descubrir que no existe novia, ni trabajo ni amigos mejores, puede llevarte de cabeza a la décima y última razón. No debes aceptar una cita con un ex novio porque puede que deje de ser tu ex, para volver a ser, lo que ya fue una vez: un novio.

—¿Draco?

—¿Si?

—¿De cuando es esta revista?

—De finales de mayo.

**FIN **


End file.
